Diorekkusu(Burst Species)
The Diorekkusu(Burst Species) is beyond G-Rank and a lot more dangerous than a basic Diorekkusu, first introduced in Monster Hunter Frontier: New World. This Diorekkusu is the by far one of the strongest Burst Species and is beyond the Supremacy Species like other Burst Species. Explanation An old male Diorekkusu that is nomadic and is constantly on the move from area to area. Aesthetic Differences Longer horns, orange eyes, missing left eye, dragon surging on tail spikes, purple mouth, and certain parts constantly changing color. Habitat These Diorekkusu can be found in a lot of different areas though the highest chance hunters have of seeing these powerful males are in the Great Forest Peaks. Attacks and Moves This Diorekkusu shares all the attacks the normal Diorekkusu has and uses. Reverse Boulder Toss: Diorekkusu will throw three boulders at hunters and will quickly do something unexpected. When the boulders make it midrange, Diorekkusu will quickly pull its left wing back and send the boulders back flying towards it to damage hunters that evaded the boulders. This causes Thunder Poleblight and Magnetism. Going Up!: It will roar in place and make a large pillar appear under it, lifting it up into the air. Once in the air, Diorekkusu will taunt on the tall pillar it made and hunters are able to climb up the pillar but once Diorekkusu stops taunting, it will prepare to spin. When it spins, in a circle it will send pieces of the pillars at the hunters as they climb. Once it spins, the pillar will fall to pieces and deal a large amount of damage to hunters near it as the pieces fall off. This attack causes Magnetism. Ore Barricade: Diorekkusu will spin around in place, just like Tigrex, before walls made of ore rise from the ground around Diorekkusu. Diorekkusu will than stand up right and inhale before roaring, making the walls fly forward towards hunters. These rocks will try to pull hunters near them and damage them. While the walls are formed around Diorekkusu, hunters can actually climb on them and perform a jump attack after getting over them. Ore Boomerang ''': It will overcharge its tail with electricity, look back, and form a boomerang of ore out of the ore on its tail. When the boomerang is formed, it will swing its tail and send the boomerang at hunters. This boomerang will fly in one direction and return to the same direction. When the boomerang hits the ground, it will explode into a burst of electricity and surprise many hunters. While the boomerang is flying around, Diorekkusu will constantly taunt and be vulnerable to attacks from its attacks. This attack causes Thunder Poleblight. '''Magnetic Rampage Charge: Diorekkusu will stand up and charge wildly around the area while chasing a hunter just like Tigrex. As it charges wildly, the Diorekkusu will pull in nearby hunters with electromagnetism and run them over before roaring. This attack causes Magnet and Thunder Poleblight. Magnetic Pull: Diorekkusu will pull in hunters close to it as it gathers ore to repair its armor before unleashing a large amount of electricity from its body in one huge burst of power. This attack can sometimes instant kill hunters and cause Thunder Poleblight. New Armor!: ? Unstable Lightning Roars: ? Trapping Rampage Charge: ? Poison Puddles: ? Speeding Lightning Mode: ? Speeding Lightning Charge: ? Double Ore Boomerang: ? Ore Claw Slams: ? Teleporting Jumps: ? Lightning Strikes: ? Armor Sacrifice: ? Environment Reformation: ? Armor Blademaster Set *Fire ? *Water ? *Ice ? *Thunder ? *Dragon ? Skills: Coming Soon. Gunner Set *Fire ? *Water ? *Ice ? *Thunder ? *Dragon ? Skills: Coming Soon. Notes Coming Soon. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:BannedLagiacrus